Little Sick Dear
by Hotarukunn
Summary: It seems like Yuushi's gotten sick, Amane notices when he come to visit. Yuushi/Amane


**Title:** Little Sick Dear  
**Author:** Hotaru / Zorbazura001  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters/Pairing:** Amane "Dabide" Hikaru/Oshitari Yuushi, Oshitari Erina, Oshitari Kazumi  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** None  
**  
**

Maybe he should have told Yuushi-san that he was coming.. But he usually didn't mind surprise-visits. Hikaru just had to make sure that the others from Hyotei weren't there this time. Last time had been... well, troublesome, to say the least.. They had been asking questions, a lot of them. Awkward ones. Especially Mukahi-san, who had been Yuushi-san's doubles-partner last year.

Last year... Yea, Hikaru was a senior, a third year, now. It was weird. And it was not that many of the original regulars left on the team either. Him, Kentarou and Satoshi. And Satoshi didn't really stand out that much. At least they had some other good players, but they suspected that it would be a loss for them, for most of the regulars to have graduated last year.

Again with last year. A lot happened last year, didn't it?

As he thought about what had happened a year earlier, and up till now, he finally reached the Oshitari's door. He rang the doorbell, with his mind still someplace else.  
Then the door opened and he was greeted by Yuushi's mother.  
"Ah, Amane-kun. What a surprise. Are you here to see Yuu-chan?" she asked him. He nodded. "Well, you see. He's actually not feeling well today," At these words, Hikaru's attention was fully directed towards the woman in front of him. She continued talking without seemingly noticing Hikaru's worried expression. "and I might seem a bit rude, but he needs to rest you see. I'm sorry that you had to come all this way-"

"Okaaan!" A voice cut of Kazumi, and both Hikaru and Kazumi turned towards the girl who spoke; Yuushi's older sister, Erina. "Don't you think Yuu-chan would be happy to see him?"  
Hikaru let out an inward sigh of relief; while Yuushi's mother didn't seem to like him very much, Erina-san seemed to find him as a good match for her little brother. She was the only one in Yuushi's family who knew about their relationship, but maybe Kazumi-san suspected something, he wasn't sure.  
"But Erina-"  
"Okan, move move." Erina ushered Kazumi to the side. "C'mon in, Amane-chan."  
Hikaru bowed slightly. "Ojamashimasu."  
He removed his shoes and mounted the stairs in just a couple of quick steps, knocking at Yuushi's door. He silently opened the door and peeked inside. Hikaru slipped into the room and closed the door. Walking over to the bed, he only saw a nose sticking out under tousled hair and fingers wrapped around the flower-patterned covers. Hikaru brushed away some hair from Yuushi's face and placed his hand on his forehead. "That's a terrible fever..." he mumbled, caressing his cheek softly.

Yuushi sneezed and then opened his eyes, fog in his brain causing everything to be dim and blurry. Something orange-red... "..Amane..?" He attempted to sit up, but Hikaru made Yuushi lay back down and pulled up the sheets again. "I heard you were sick just now, should I leave?"  
Yuushi looked at him with a pleading gaze and reached out towards Hikaru. "Stay. I'm glad to see you.  
Hikaru took Yuushi's hand in both of his and hid his blushing face behind them. Yuushi let out a low chuckle, before he coughed again. Hikaru gazed at him, worry mirrored in his eyes. "What is it that's wrong with you, Oshitari-san?  
"Nothing much.."Yuushi muttered tiredly. "Fever, inflamated ear and throat,I'm fine otherwise; except the periodical headache."  
"Do you have a headache now?" Hikaru asked.  
"No, it dissappeared just a little while ago." Yuushi turned a little and pulled one of Hikaru's hands against his cheek. He sighed, a small smile perching his lips. "This feels nice.." His breathing calmed down and his grip on Hikaru's hand loosened somewhat as he fell into a deep slumber. Hikaru smiled when he saw Yuushi's peaceful face. Pressing a soft kiss to the hand buried in his, he let his lips rest against the warm skin, before he felt himself drifting off to sleep too.

When Hikaru woke up, it was because he heard something. While he registered the sound as a low chuckling, he noticed he wasn't holding Yuushi's hands any more. His head snapped up and he saw that the one chuckling was Yuushi; clearly awake. "Didn't you sleep at all on the way here?" he asked, brushing back some of Hikaru's orange locks. Hikaru shook his head. "Iie.. I didn't have time, I just wanted to see you." The navy-haired boy smiled. "Then I'm sorry I got sick. I wanted to show you a new café I found the other week."  
Hikaru tilted his head to the side. "Café? A new one?"  
Yuushi nodded. "Yes." He caressed Hikaru's cheek lightly. "They have very tasty sundae's there." An expectant and curious look spread over his face and in his eyes. "I'll take you there when I'm better." Damnit, if he wasn't afraid of giving his fever and all to him, he would have kissed Hikaru right then and there. He wrapped his arms around Hikaru and told him to stay where he was. "I'll get better sooner if you stay."  
Hikaru's cheeks turned red as he blushed. "Then I won't go anywhere, Oshitari-san."  
Yuushi smiled. "Suki yanen, Amane."  
"Daisuki desu.." Hikaru replied. "Now, try sleep some more, Oshitari-san."  
"Yes, sir." Yuushi said and slumped back against the pillows. He grabbed Hikaru's hand again. "If you say so."

~Owari~

I read that Amane's favorite food's "Supreme Strawberry Chocolate Sundae", apparently, and wanted to include those somehow.. I might write a fic where they go to that café.  
Ojamashimasu (お邪魔します) means "sorry to bother you" and it's said then entering a house.  
I wanna learn more kansai-ben. I researched a little just to have Yushi say "I like/love you" the way he should. Supposedly, it's "suki yanen" though I though it was "suki ya de"... "Okan" means "mother"


End file.
